hidangan setelah berbuka puasa
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Summary: Aku mau latihan dulu/Aaah aku dapat ide!/Bodoh! Bisa-bisa kau di hajar dengan Lee!/Eeeh? Aku? Aku mengajak kalian tau!/Satu, dua, tiga, empat, li…UWAAAA!/LARIII!/RnR Please Jelek banget ceritanya!


**Summary: Aku mau latihan dulu/Aaah~aku dapat ide!/Bodoh! Bisa-bisa kau di hajar dengan Lee!/Eeeh? Aku? Aku mengajak kalian tau!/Satu, dua, tiga, empat, li…UWAAAA!/LARIII!/**

**A/N: HAII MINNA! Ini fic spesial Ramadhan. Sya mnta maaf jika jelek ceritanya. Ng~smpai dsni dulu ya, BYE! Ting*Hilang tiba-tiba***

**Hidangan Setelah Berbuka Puasa**

**Spesial Ramadhan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character: U. Naruto, U. Sasuke, N. Shikamaru, H. Neji, Sai, R. Lee**

**Rated:T**

**Genre:Humor**

**Cerita nggak masuk akal, jelek, norak, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Hallo, kenal aku kan? Ayo jawab! Yaa, benar, aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja paling hebat di Konohagakure*Bangga*(Halah, sombong loe!). Haah, udahlah.

Hari ini, Aku dan Sasuke-teme sedang jalan-jalan nunggu buka puasa. Aku terus mengoceh menceritakan saat aku melawan Pain. Yah, mungkin telinganya panas dengar aku mengoceh. Aku masih mengoceh, tapi dia meresponnya dengan kata 'Hn'. Cih, kadang-kadang aku kesal juga dengan manusia dingin ini. Tapi kuhilangkan rasa kesal itu dengan terus mengoceh.

"Diamlah, Dobe! Kau tidak lelah mengoceh terus?" Bentak Sasuke-teme. "Huuh, kan aku yang lelah, kenapa kau yang sibuk?" Aku berkata padanya dengan nada kesal. "Hhh, masalahnya, kau itu sedang membicarakan apa sih? Kalau cerita yang kau melawan Pain itu, aku sudah bosan dengarnya, setiap nunggu buka puasa, pasti kau ceritakan hal yang sama." Keluhnya. Aku terkagum melihatnya. "Hee, Teme, ternyata kalau kau sedang kesal, kau bisa berkata lebih dari 10 kata ya! Aku kagum loh!" Kataku dengan polosnya.

**DUAK**

"Aduuuh! Ternyata kau tidak suka dipuji ya!" Keluhku. Kulihat dia menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya benaran marah. "Sudahlah, kalau bukan bulan puasa, kupastikan kau akan tergeletak tak berdaya, Dobe!" Katanya. Widih~berarti aku harus berterima kasih pada bulan ini.

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO!" Sapa…eng…bisa dibilang teriak Sakura-chan. Aku dan Teme menoleh kesumber suara. "Aaah, Sakura-chan!" Kataku senang. Sakura-chan menghampiri kami. "Akhirnya ketemu juga! Oh iya, Tsunade-sama menyuruh kalian untuk menghadap!" Jelas Sakura-chan. Teme hanya menaikkan alis sebelahnya. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Teme heran."Entahlah, aku hanya disuruh bilang begitu!" Ujar Sakura-chan.

"Wah, jangan-jangan ada misi nih! Nenek Tsunade kejam banget sih! Lagi puasa aja disuruh pergi misi!" Keluhku. "Hn, daripada kau mengeluh, lebih baik kesana sebelum kita dihajar karena terlambat!" Ujar Teme. "Betul juga, yuk!" Kataku sambil menarik tangan 2 sahabatku ini.

**SESAMPAINYA** **DIRUANGAN HOKAGE…**

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama." Kata Sakura-chan. "Oh, baguslah kalian datang tepat waktu. Begini, aku mengadakan Buka Bersama. Kita berkumpul di sebuah rumah diluar desa ini. Kakashi akan mengantar kalian." Jelas Nenek. Kami bertiga mengangguk. "KAKASHIII!" Panggil dan Teriak Nenek. Sontak kami bertiga menutup telinga karena bisa ganteng(Maksudnya, gangguan telinga).

Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah habis dikejar setan. "Ada apa denganmu, Kakashi?" Tanya Nenek. "Habis dikejar setan mungkin." Celetuk Teme. "Sembarangan! Bulan puasa mana ada setan, betul gak?" Kataku. Teme langsung memutar matanya bosan. "Kau kenapa, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura-chan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya, yah mungkin sih. Aku kan nggak bisa lihat! "Oya, Tsunade sama, ada apa memanggilku?" Tanyanya. "Antar mereka ketempat yang waktu itu aku bilang padamu!" Ujar Nenek. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Ayo semuanya, kita berangkat!" Kakashi-sensei berjalan mendahului kami, karena dia yang menjadi penunjuk jalan, hehehe! Kami bertiga berjalan mengikuti Kakashi-sensei. Tapi, saat mendekati pintu keluar, aku malah terpeleset karena ada yang membuang KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN! Kenapa aku jadi ditertawakan Sakura-chan?

"Ugh, sakit!" erangku. "Lagian siapa suruh jalan nggak hati-hati?" Ceramah Sakura-chan. "Dasar bodoh!" Ujar Teme. "Huh, sudahlah! Kalau kalian nggak mau bantu aku berdiri, pergi saja duluan!" Geramku. Sakura-chan dan teme langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menerima uluran tangan itu. "Terima kasih!" Ujarku senang. "Sama-sama.

"Hn" Kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah mengapa Kakashi-sensei jadi pendiam begitu. "Sst, Kakashi-sensei jadi pendiam ya!" Bisikku pada Sakura-chan dan teme. Mereka mengangguk setuju. "Kalian kalau mengira aku jadi pendiam, kalian salah besar! Aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenagaku untuk banyak berbicara." Jelas Kakashi-sensei. Sontak kami bertiga terkejut. Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei tau apa yang kami pikirkan? Hah, sudahlah.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!"

**SESAMPAINYA DITEMPAT YANG DIMAKSUD….**

"Eeeh, ada Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Sakura-san juga ternyata! Kupikir yang dari tim kakashi Cuma aku!" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Ketua Yamato, Kakashi-sensei, apa ini Cuma untuk tim kakashi?" Tanyaku. "Tidak. Disini ada tim kurenai, tim guy, dan tim asuma." Jelas Kakashi-sensei. "Waah, berarti ada Hinata-chan juga dong! Asyiik!" Kataku senang. "Yasudah, ayo masuk!"

Tak lama, azdan pun berkumandang. "YEEE, BUKA PUASAAA!" Jerit Kiba, Aku, dan Alis tebal. "Bisa diam tidak?" Bentak Neji. "Ya ya ya." Kami bertiga lagsung diam. Setelah berbuka dan sholat maghrib(HAHAHAHA), Lee langsung pamit. Dia bilang mau latihan sedikit. Aku, Teme, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan. "Aaah~aku dapat ide!" Kataku pelan supaya tidak didengar Lee. Semuanya sedang berkumpul diluar rumah ini.

"Kita jailin Lee yuk!" Kataku. "Bodoh! Bisa-bisa kau dihajar dengan Lee!" Kata Teme. "eeh? Aku? Aku kan mengajak kalian!" Kataku. "Boleh juga. Hitung-hitung hidangan penutup." Kata Neji. Sai, Teme dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. "hhh, baiklah!" Ujar mereka bertiga. YEEES!

Kami berlima langsung masuk keruang Latihan. Kebetulan di rumah ini ada ruangan yang disiapkan untuk latihan. Saat kami masuk keruangan itu, yang kami lihat adalah, Lee sedang latihan lompat tali. "Widih~ sangking seriusnya, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan kita!" Bisikku. Kami langsung bersiap untuk mengejutkan Lee. "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, li…UWAAAA!" Teriak kami berlima. "WAAAA, KENAPA KALIAN BISA DIRUANGAN INI?" Teriak Lee.

"LARIII!" Teriakku. Kami berlima langsung lari keluar. Lee juga mengejar kami. Saat kami lari keluar, semuanya menatap kami berlima heran. Sempat kudengar, Kiba berbicara pada Shino. "Mereka kenapa? Sampai Lee juga mengejar mereka." Itulah yang kudengar. Kami tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kiba. Kami terus lari.

Sampai merasa sudah berada jauh dari Lee, aku mendaptka sebuah ide. "Aku akan membuat lima kagebunshin, dan dengan henge no jutsu." Kataku. "Kau kadang-kadang pintar buat!" Kata Shikamaru. "Kagebunshin no jutsu! Henge no jutsu!" Kataku. Empat Kagebunshin yang kubuat, kuubah menjadi Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Satu lagi, buat apa diubah? Toh, itui diriku sendiri! Kuperintahkan pada Lima Kagebunshin agar berdiam disini. "Jika ada Lee, jangan langsung lari!" Perintahku.

Kami lagsung lari dari tempat itu. Dan berjalan menuju rumah tempat berbuka puasa tadi.

"Ini sih bisa jadi 'Hidangan Setelah Berbuka Puasa' "

**THE END**

**Haii. Saya buat fic ini karena tiba-tiba melintas dikepalaku. Yah~karena berhubung bulan puasa, ya!**

**Saya mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. Kalau saya ada salah, saya minta maaf, thanks!^^**

**OK, akhir kata**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
